A Train Ride to Remember
by Jeimii
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a fourday trip on The Orient Express! Full summary inside. Rated for some scenes. This story will undergo an update soon!
1. A New Kind Of Surprise

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

**"A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 1 **

"Surprise!" Tohru shouted to Kyo, Yuki and the others

"What the hell's that?" asked Kyo

"It's March 14th tomorrow, that means it's White Day. So for everyone I got a once in a lifetime opportunity train ride on The Orient Express" said Tohru

"What's The Orient Express, Miss Honda?" asked Yuki, looking pleased 

"The Orient Express" said Tohru "Is a very famous steam train" 

"Why's that then?" asked Shigure

"Er… I don't know exactly," said Tohru blushing "But I know it's famous! I got tickets for me, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Momiji-" 

"NO WAY AM I GOING NOW!" shouted Kyo " I'M NOT GOING IF MOMIJI IS!"

"Oh, please Kyo," pleaded Tohru

Kyo gave in "Ok but he's not sitting next to me on the train!" he shouted

"Anyway" said Tohru "I got them for me, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Momiji, -" (Kyo gave a slight grunt) "- and Haru"

"That's sounds like fun" smiled Yuki

"Oh thank you. It's just as a White Day present" blushed Tohru 

"When do we go?" asked Shigure pleased "Because I have work to do" he said in a off-hand kinda way (but he really didn't want to do it)

"In two days!" said Tohru

"Well, I'll go ring Sohma house and tell Haru and Momiji they're invited. I'm sure Kisa and Kagura will want to see us off, so I'll ask Ha'ri to come too." Said Shigure

"LET'S HOPE WE LEAVE BEFORE THEY GET THEIR THEN!" shouted Kyo

"Don't be selfish Kyo, you know Kagura likes you, just show a bit of affection just to keep her happy. And we don't want her to run after the train, then wreck it just for you!" Shigure said

"Ok then. We'd best go get packed" said Tohru "Best to not be disorganised"

So, everyone went to go get suitcases ready for their exciting trip. Kyo appeared at Tohru's door

"How long is this trip?" he asked

"Erm… four days" she said, "I hope I'm not interrupting your schedule! OH MY GOD! I SHOULD'VE ASKED TO SEE IF I'M NOT INTERRUPTING PEOPLE'S SCHEDULES!" she added, panicking

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure everyone's not busy" said Kyo, keeping Tohru from shaking with panic

"Tohru! Tohru!" said Shigure "Momiji and Haru are on their way!" 

"Ok!" replied Tohru

"They just want to thank you for their present!" said Shigure

"Ok!" replied Tohru, packing her dress into the suitcase "Oh, I forgot to mention, Kyo, do you want anything ironing or washing before we leave?"

"Erm… I do have a couple of shirts" Kyo said, shrugging "But I'll do it"

"No, you don't have to, I'll do it" said Tohru reassuringly 

"Ok" Kyo replied, "I'm off to get the rest of my clothes packed" 

'Ok I need to ask everyone if they need stuff doing' Tohru thought, as Kyo left the room

Tohru left her pile of clothes to see Yuki.

"Do you need anything washing or ironing?" she asked

"Erm.. No I think I should be alright" he replied, smiling

"Ok, I'll ask Shigure then" Tohru replied, smiling also

"Thank you for this really pleasant present. I honestly wasn't expecting anything really except chocolates or a crudely drawn card" Yuki replied

"Well, I've been saving up for quite a while and the paper said their were tickets for six people for $5000" she said

"$5000? That's pretty expensive, not pretty, really expensive" Yuki said amazed "You must have been saving up for quite a while I presume?" 

"Yes, I was" she replied, blushing

"I want to go dutch. I just can't accept this, it's too expensive and I'd feel really bad if I just accepted it" Yuki said, getting out some money and giving it to Tohru

"No! This is my present for you letting me in to your house and being so nice to me" Tohru replied, pushing Yuki's money away

"But-" Yuki started

"No buts! Anyway, you're gonna be staying on The Orient Express with me for four days" she said smiling "You can make it up to me then!"

"Ok then!" said Yuki, smiling

The sound of a car pulling up was heard, and the slamming of doors. Obviously Haru, Momiji and Ha'ri were here. Then Momiji burst through the door about to hug Tohru when Kyo appeared.

"Are you crazy!" he shouted

"Waah! Kyo's not letting me hug Tohru for thanks for giving me a trip on... On... On..." Momiji said

"The Orient Express?" asked Tohru

"Yeah! The Orient Express! Waah!" Momiji cried

"SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted

"Ok then!" Momiji said, "But put me down!"

"Fine" said Kyo and he threw Momiji to the floor

But Momiji had a plan; as soon as he hit the floor he ran to Tohru and hugged her tightly, then... POOF! He transformed into his zodiac animal, the rabbit. The little blonde rabbit with its soft red eyes looked up at Tohru and a little voice was heard.

"Thank you Tohru!" said Momiji

"Grrrrrr! MOMIJI WHAT DID I SAY!" shouted Kyo

Then Haru appeared, carrying two heavy bags, followed by Ha'ri.

"Hello their Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, Yuki" said Ha'ri "Oh, Momiji! What have I told you about hugging non-Sohma members?"

"Oops, sorry" said Momiji, looking sad

"By the way Tohru" said Haru "Thank you for the present, it's really nice of you"

"It's OK, I had a couple of tickets so I gave everyone one" said Tohru, smiling

"Yeah, great" said Kyo, unenthusiastically

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyo. If you didn't wanna come you should've just told me" said Tohru

"Nah, I wanna come I just…. want a room away from that damn rat and rabbit!" said Kyo

"Ok, there's like, 30-odd coaches on the train, so I think you can get away, even when you don't want to!" said Tohru, smiling slightly 

"Fine…" said Kyo

"Ok I'm gonna go get dinner started does everyone want some?" asked Tohru

"Yes!" everyone chorused

Tohru drained of colour

"E-e-e-everyone wants dinner?" she asked, amazed no one had eaten

"Yes" they all said again

"I'll help you Tohru!" shouted Momiji

"Me too" said Haru

"And me Miss Honda" said Yuki

"I'll help too!" said Shigure

"Erm, no you're alright Shigure!" said Tohru remembering what happened last time Shigure had cooked ('Tough Love: Part 1')

"Ok then!" said Shigure looking happy he didn't have to help 

-------------------- 

Two days just seemed to fly by. It was already the day the Orient Express was scheduled to leave. Everyone was just doing some last minute packing, and Kagura and Kisa had come to see the train leave. But Kagura was insisting that she help Kyo pack, and, as a result, she had wrecked the house.

"THE TRAIN LEAVES IN AN HOUR!" screamed Kyo "NOW TOHRU HAS TO CLEAN IT ALL UP BEFORE WE LEAVE!"

"I'll do it!" Kagura said, but Tohru gladly agreed she'd do it

"It's only a little wreckage," she said smiling

'What am I saying?' she thought 'This place is like a war-zone!' 

"Ok, it's not gonna clean itself" she said, but it was all clean 

'Did I black out or something back there or is it this house is clean now?' she thought pale

"You OK?" asked Haru

"Uh-huh" said Tohru

"You look pale… Wow! How fast did you clean this room?" Haru said, amazed

"That's me," said Tohru

"Ok come on everyone!" came Shigure's voice from down stairs "Get your bags we're leaving now! It's a long drive so may suggest you take something to do?"

"Ok! Be right there!" shouted Tohru "We'd best go"

"Ok" said Haru

Just as they were leaving, Tohru spotted Kagura, dirty

'She's obviously cleaned the house' she thought

"I've gotten the charter bus to take us, since my car is too small" said Ha'ri

Tohru had been on the charter bus before, when she went to the hot springs 

"Ok everyone here?" asked Ha'ri "I'll call your name out and you say 'yes' ok?"

"Yes!" shouted everyone

"Tohru-" 

"Yes!" 

"Haru-" 

"Yes!" 

"Momiji-" 

"Yes!" 

"You'd best behave yourself, Momiji"

"I will!"

"Kyo-" 

"Yeah, whatever"

"Yuki-" 

"Yes" 

"Shigure-" 

"Present and ready!"

"Ok then!" said Ha'ri, smiling. Tohru had never seen Ha'ri smile, she thought he looked sweet and thought he should do it more often. When she finally came out of her daydream faze, Ha'ri was calling out the other's names.

"And Kagura-"

"Yes!" 

"So you've all got your things ready?" asked Ha'ri

"Yes!" 

"Then let's go!" Ha'ri said and he started the engine

The bus' engine revved to life and they were off. Momiji started to annoy everyone as he sang his song:

"Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing 'Momiji'! The frogs in the pond are calling 'Momiji' yes it's true!" 

After yet another round of 'Who's in the forest strolling?' Kyo got angry

"MOMIJI SHUT THE HELL UP!" he screamed

"Wa-a-ah! Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji cried

"Be quiet Momiji, we're nearly there now. If I hear you're annoying people, you will not go on the trip" Ha'ri said

Other than that incident, the trip to the station was an uneventful one. Finally they reached the station. The train was magnificent. Steam poured from its funnel and the passengers all queuing up trying to find a compartment their ticket was assigned to, and also looking to see if they were with their family or friends. Other passengers were handing in their luggage to a guard, who put it into the many of about 4 or 5 luggage cars.

The conversations made were all jumbled up so it sounded like they were just gabbling on and on. There was also the sound of whistles as guards were shouting out compartments such as "1-10!" or "41-50!" 

Tohru checked her ticket; it said she was in compartment 74, which meant she was near the end of the train, and near the sleeping coaches. But after examining the other tickets, she was all by herself with complete strangers.

"We've got a bit of a problem," she said (well shouted over the noise of the crowd and train)

"What?" asked Kyo, who was nearest her

"There's an odd ticket; someone's gonna have to be by themselves!" she shouted

"Ok, I'll tell the others!" Kyo replied

He did. They resolved that Shigure was going to be on his own.

"But this is odd" said Tohru "It says here there's six seats to a compartment yet, only five of us are in it!"

"Maybe we're all with a complete stranger!" shouted Haru

"One minute I'll count us all," said Ha'ri "Momiji, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru. Yeah there are six you'll have to compromise on swapping!"

"Ok! Let's get on the train!" shouted Tohru "Bye, Kisa!" Tohru hugged Kisa. "Bye Kagura!" she hugged Kagura "Bye Ha'ri, Thanks for taking us!" she shook hands with Ha'ri (because of the curse)

They heard a train whistle which suggested that the train was leaving. They all boarded the train (except Kyo, who was being hugged and kissed by Kagura)

"GET THE HELL OFFA ME!" he screamed

"BYE MY LO-O-O-VE!" she shouted as the train started up

Kyo scrambled onto the train, everyone on the train and the platform were saying their last good-byes.

Tohru got all the tickets and handed them to everyone

"Ok, here are all your tickets. Remember, hold on to them, you'll need them when the ticket inspector comes down this part of the train Ok?" she said

"Ok!" everyone said

Shigure and everyone else split up, Shigure going to compartment 74 and Tohru and the rest to compartment 75. When they opened the compartment door, a boy who looked about 19 years old stared lazily out of the window. He had around shoulder-length dark purple hair looked at them. It was…

"Akito…?" gasped Yuki

Check out the next chapter to find out what happens!


	2. The Wraith of Black Haru

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

**"A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Akito…?" gasped Yuki

"Oh, well hello there," said Akito lazily, looking at Yuki and the others "I was wondering who would be joining me in this compartment"

"Erm…" started Tohru

Akito looked at her. He had the deepest disgust at looking at her. But then he smiled

"I was wondering, who's come on this trip with you?" asked Akito, looking at Tohru

"Oh… erm… me, Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, Haru and Shigure-" Tohru said 

"Where's Shigure?" asked Akito "He's not with you?"

"He had to sit by himself" said Tohru "We had seats reserved in both compartments 74 and 75"

"Well, why don't you sit by yourself?" he told Tohru "I want to sit with my family"

"Miss Honda gave us this trip as a present for White Day" said Yuki "I think she deserves to sit with us. Maybe you should go?"

"I think not," said Akito "The people in compartment 74 are not to my liking"

"Well, make them to your liking and go away and let Shigure it in here" Yuki said, firmly

"Your cheek will earn you more of what you shall we say-like-" said Akito 

Yuki looked drawn back, but got more confidence "What? You're gonna do it right here? In front of all these people? I think not"

"Oh, don't worry, I have a –special- place for that" said Akito, coolly

Shigure popped his head in to complain that the people in compartment 74 were total hypochondriacs and that they all said sorry to every thing (A/N: remind you of anyone? .: AHEM :. Tohru)

"Erm, could we please have an agenda in which we all swap and take it in turns? Because I hate those… Akito? What are you doing here?" said Shigure taken aback

"I have decided to take a break, since that you know I am going to die, and this is a once-in-a-lifetime trip" said Akito, picking up a leaflet that read:

'ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME TRIP

Be on The Orient Express! Only $1000 a ticket or special prices of 6 tickets for $5000! Don't be caught without a photo of your exciting trip! Take ALL the family, especially train enthusiasts, they'll love it! And don't forget to visit the gift shop on the train, where you'll find a great selection of Orient Express merchandise' 

Then there was a big picture of a smiling family in front of the enormous train. And another of a boy with a couple of souvenirs he'd obviously gotten from the train gift-shop.

"It seemed like such a good idea to get away from that family," said Akito stretching in his seat, getting comfortable

"But that's abusing responsibilities, Akito" said Haru, getting mad 

"Ah, ah, ah." Said Akito "I wouldn't lose me temper if I were you, Haru"

"Haru, it's OK," said Tohru "I can understand that… Akito… wishes to be with his family, I'll, just go in the other compartment" 

"NO! Miss Honda!" shouted Yuki, "You treated us to this! This is your gift to us; I say Akito goes! Who else agrees?"

Everyone put his or her hand up, including Shigure. Tohru dared not, just in case Akito got mad. But, by now people in the carriage had poked their head out to see what all the fuss was, some even making up their own version of events.

"I heard that girl there-"

"Where?" 

"In the school uniform"

"Oh yeah"

"Well, that guy in the compartment is breaking up with her and her family's defending her and telling that guy not to"

"Really?" 

"Oh, is that a fact!" shouted Haru

"No! Haru! No!" shouted Tohru 'They just had to bring out Black Haru' she thought

Tohru sighed and turned round only to bump into Akito who was now leaving the compartment in defeat, but to Tohru's horror, Akito turned into his Zodiac animal, the…

"Rooster?" said Tohru, trying not to laugh, but then she remembered no one knew about the Sohma curse so she grabbed Akito and ran into compartment 74

"Sorry about that" said Tohru blushing slightly "Oh, my, I forgot your clothes!"

She ran out to get his clothes, got them and turned back to go in, but he'd gone

'Oh god! He's gonna be running up and down this train, NAKED!' Tohru thought, and she hated that thought, but then she remembered

"Black Haru!" she said

She turned round to see Haru, beating the crap out of a terrified passenger, but as she looked closer, this passenger was a kid; he only looked about 15. He was cowering in the corner, near the door, Haru shouting comments at him such as-

"Think that's what happened huh?"

"Guess what? You're not even close!"

Then Haru swung to hit him, Tohru screamed, and Haru looked round to see Tohru, tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe what she just saw. This was the perfect time for the beaten passenger to run, but he stayed there, his mousy-brown hair swaying from the open window (A/N: This is not Hiro or any other member of the zodiac) of the door, leading off the now speeding train. Haru changed back almost immediately back to White Haru and found, to his surprise, a terrified passenger on the floor

"Oh no" he whispered "Come on, get up, I'll take you to the first aid block" he added in his normal tone, holding his hand out to the passenger

The passenger looked thunderstruck, this guy who had just been beating him up, was being nice to him?

"Y-y-y-you leave m-me alone!" he shouted, his voice shaky, he tried to run off, but Haru grabbed him and gave him a fire-man's lift out, Tohru followed him

"Everyone!" she called

"Yeah?" they chorused

"Look for Akito, he changed into his zodiac animal, he's around here… somewhere!" she called

And with that, she followed Haru

'This isn't the trip I was hoping for' she thought

She looked up at the kid, to see him screaming and shouting, hitting Haru in the back and sides, trying to make Haru let go. He seemed to have gotten more confidence now, as his voice wasn't trembling as much 

"P-please, put me down!" he called, crying

Haru did as the kid said; Tohru could tell that Haru was upset. This was the first person he'd beaten up who he didn't know; his eyes were red and puffy

"OK, I'm sorry," said Haru looking into the kid's eyes "I didn't mean to hit you-"

"Repeatedly" said the kid

"Yeah, repeatedly" said Haru laughing a little "But I'm really sorry, if you could forgive me?"

The kid thought about it a little, he gave a shy, little smile and said: "O-o-ok!"

But Haru wasn't expecting the kid to hug him, but Haru hugged him back 

Tohru was crying her eyes out now 'This is so sweet' she thought 

"Come on let's get you fixed up" asked Haru, smiling "What's your name anyway?"

"It's Jeimii," he said (A/N: Jeimii is Japanese for Jamie)

Haru gasped "YOU!"

(A/N: Check in for the next chapter to see why Haru knows Jeimii!)


	3. Unexpected Hero

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

**"A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 3 **

Haru gasped "YOU!"

"Huh?" said Jeimii, looking puzzled "I've never seen you before in my life"

"No, I just remembered something, that's all" said Haru looking down, then into Jeimii's eyes

'Why doesn't he remember?' he thought

Jeimii looked down at Haru, trying desperately to remember him, for Haru's sake anyway.

"I… think… I…" Jeimii said, struggling to get the words out, he obviously couldn't remember Haru

"Ok, I'll tell you," said Haru " it happened about 2 years ago. Remember the cliff? You were fed up with life and all its misfortunes. You decided you'd had enough. But you failed to realise that the cliff was full of 'danger' signs in your frustration. You climbed up and stood at the edge. You peered over the railing and climbed over it. I shouted you but you didn't listen, I came closer and the cliff started rumbling beneath our feet. The cliff crumbled and you fell. I don't know how you held on but you did, and you were screaming, I ran to the edge of the wreckage to see you hanging on for dear life. I shouted for you to climb up. You said you couldn't, so I told you you could and you started to climb up. The railings were getting weak and one snapped off. You started to swing so I shouted to you to climb faster. You didn't object. You climbed up and up and I reached out to grab your hand. The other railing snapped off, good thing I had your hand by then and I pulled you to safety. You were crying and so was I, you told me that you would never forget me and you promised that, looks like you did forget, huh?" by the end off this speech, Haru had tears in his eyes

Jeimii looked up, then he said, "It _was _you, I-I- can't believe it…." Then he hugged Haru harder "I was so scared that day. I thought I wouldn't survive, thank you thank you!"

Tohru was on the floor, sobbing silently to herself "M-m-maybe I should leave you two alone?" she asked

"Would you?" said Haru

"Sure," said Tohru a weak smile on her face and left Haru and Jeimii hugging, and Jeimii reminding Haru of his eternal line of 'thank you'

(A/N: the shortest chapter yet! Check out more soon!)


	4. Jeimii's Mother

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

**"A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Sure," said Tohru a weak smile on her face and left Haru and Jeimii hugging, and Jeimii reminding Haru of his eternal line of 'thank you'

Tohru went back to compartment 75. As she went past 74, she found Akito, fully dressed, sitting grumpily in his seat.

'At least he's not gonna disturb us on this trip' she found herself thinking 'OH MY! DID I THINK THAT!'

She went into compartment 75 to see Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Shigure all beaming at her

"I see that Akito left then," she said

"Yes, but he'll be back to check on us" said Yuki, giving a worried kind of smile

"Is everyone OK?" she asked "I'd better go prepare din-" she broke off "Oops! I guess I'm so used to cooking for everyone I guess I forgot we're on a luxury train! They cook for us!"

"Let's go to the dining car," said Yuki smiling and laughing slightly

Tohru was surprised no one had asked about Haru and Jeimii as they went further along the train.

The weather didn't seem to make up its mind as they went and sat down in the restaurant car. At first the sun streaked the carriage with sunlight, next there was dangerous looking thunder grey clouds overhead.

As the train headed north, towards Aomor, in which then the train would cross the overseas bridge from Aomor to Hakodate (their destination).

"You still didn't tell us where we're going Tohru" said Momiji, stuffing his face full of rice (to Kyo's anger)

"MOMIJI! EAT PROPERLY!" he screamed

"Oh, well, our first stop is Aomor and then we go on a huge bridge to Hakodate" said Tohru, conversationally

"WOW!" shouted Momiji, jumping from his seat so that it hit a woman behind him, making her jump and spill champagne down her front. "Oops, sorry" he apologised to the lady who excused him and insisted the tables were too close together "Anyway I heard that Aomor and Hakodate are beautiful" he added with a glitter in his eyes

"TRY TO BE CAREFUL NEXT TIME!" Kyo shouted at Momiji from the other side of the table

Haru didn't show up at all for dinner, Tohru was getting quite worried now as she always did. She wondered whether Haru knew they'd gone for dinner and asked herself if she should of left a note

"I wonder if Haru's ok?" she finally said

"He'll be fine, he's got Black Haru with him" said Kyo, not very bothered "So, every one enjoying it so far?" he asked, changing the subject

"It's good apart from that incident with Haru and that kid," said Yuki; everyone else seemed to agree with him

Suddenly a frightened young woman came running in asking everyone in sight something. Tohru tried to catch a glimpse of what was being said, but the woman came to her table to ask

"H-h-h-has anyone seen my boy?" she asked, panting, either because she was crying or she's ran from one side of the train to the other

"Nope" everyone said except Tohru

"What's he look like?" asked Tohru, everyone looked at her

The woman gave a look of utter thankfulness as though Tohru was the only one interested "Well," she started "He's got mousy-brown hair about to here" (she pointed to just below her eyebrows) "He's got blue eyes, that give a sense of innocence and-"

"Is his name Jeimii?" Tohru asked

"Why, yes! Yes it is! How did you know?" asked the woman

"I've seen him," said Tohru "He's with my friend"

"Your _what_!" the woman gasped "He's with a complete stranger on a train! He could be chucked out of a window"

"No!" said Tohru "Haru is nice, he's a really sweet-"

"Haru?" asked the woman turning her head jerkily, her black shoulder length hair hitting her in the face "As in – Haru Sohma? Hatsuharu Sohma?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Tohru, thought she already knew that Haru saved Jeimii's life once before

"HE IS NOT ALLOWED WITH THAT BOY!" she screamed, which made everyone in the restaurant car jump "HATSUHARU NEARLY _KILLED _MY SON!"

"No!" said Tohru, rising "I heard the story, Haru saved Jeimii's life!"

"He nearly didn't though did he?" asked the woman impatiently not waiting for Tohru to answer "Which makes him a semi-murderer!"

"No!" said Tohru "He's sweet"

"He's a great cousin" said Momiji

"Sure he can be out of hand sometimes, and-" Yuki said

"A real bastard" Kyo said, precisely what Yuki was going to say

"But he is a great guy overall" said Shigure

"He is not _great_" said the woman "Now, TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS!"

"The first aid coach" said Tohru

"WHAT!" shouted the woman "I BET _HE _DID IT TO HIM, DIDN'T HE!"

"Kind of" said Tohru

"I KNEW IT! TAKE ME TO MY SON… NOW!" she screamed

Tohru lead her down from the restaurant car, which was near the engine side of the train, all the way to a shabby, first aid carriage near the end, just before the baggage cars

"He's in there," said Tohru, the woman opened the door and immediately screamed

(A/N: Find out what happens next in the next chapter!)


	5. The Consequences of Black Haru's Move

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

**"A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 5**

"He's in there," said Tohru, the woman opened the door and immediately screamed

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON" Tohru heard the woman scream, but it was muffled by the fact the door was closed behind her. But Tohru put her ear next to the door

"Mum! It was an accident!" she heard Jeimii cry out

"This"(Tohru guessed Jeimii's mother was pointing to his head)"was no accident. _He_ did it to you!"

"Please Mum, ya gotta understand _why _he did it!" Jeimii said

"Oh, I suppose a so-called 'hero' repays his victims by beating them does he?" his mother shouted

"It was because I was gossiping about Haru's girlfriend-" Jeimii started

"Er… she's _not _my girlfriend" Haru said

"Ok then, I was gossiping about Haru's friend" Jeimii repeated

"No I've had enough! You're going to o to our _assigned_ sleeper bunk and you are going to stay there!" his mother yelled

"No!" Jeimii cried, Tohru guessed he was crying

Jeimii's mother slid open the door and Tohru fell on top of her

"Agh!" Tohru cried

"Ow! And I want _your _name too!" said Jeimii's mother

"Not until I know yours!" said Tohru

"My name is Kyoko," said Jeimii's mother

Tohru gasped 'This _woman _has the same name as my mother' thought Tohru, and she remembered in her case, the picture of her mother

"My name is Tohru, Tohru Honda," said Tohru

"Well, I am reporting you to the inspector on this train!" said Kyoko; finally getting up and dragging her soon with her "now come on Jeimii!"

"No! Haru, help me!" shouted Jeimii "Please" he was now crying

"JEIMII!" Haru shouted, and he ran past Tohru, knocking her over again, after Jeimii and his mother

(A/N: Another short chapter look out for more!)


	6. Fight On The Orient Express

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

**"A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 6**

"JEIMII!" Haru shouted, and he ran past Tohru, knocking her over again, after Jeimii and his mother

Tohru picked herself up, wiping the dust of herself. As she watched Haru scramble into the next carriage, the doorway swaying with the motion of the train. Then she remembered

'Kyo and Yuki! They're probably arguing right now' she thought and she ran to compartment 75, where she found not shouts and screams, but everyone sat down, either having a conversation, reading or something else to keep themselves busy.

"Oh, everyone having fun?" she said, panting

"Yeah" everyone muttered

"What was all the commotion outside, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked

"Oh," she said, "err… something to do with Haru and that kid"

"What's the child's name?" Yuki asked

Everyone seemed to be more interested in this topic now, as they looked either over from their books or things keeping them busy. Tohru stared around, but they all pretended not to listen

"The name of the child is… Jeimii…" she said, looking round to see everyone's expressions, which were shocked

"Jeimii?" said Kyo, getting louder with every word "That little git who nearly got Haru ARRESTED!"

"He didn't nearly get Haru arrested!" shouted Yuki

"Oh, yeah! Wanna take this outside!" shouted Kyo

"We're on a train doofus, if we went outside we'd die!" Yuki said sarcastically

"Grrrrrr! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" shouted Kyo, his cat like hair standing on end

And he swung for Yuki, who didn't manage to dodge it, and he flew into the compartment wall, and knocking pictures of the train and a few hand held luggage to the floor. Tohru screamed Yuki landed on Momiji who also screamed and everyone got up immediately to help Momiji who was crying

"Are you OK?-" asked Shigure

"OUCH!" shouted Momiji "That hurts" he said clutching his shoulder, where Yuki landed on him

"See what you two do? When you fight you either hurt the house or, in this case the train! And now you've hurt a member of your own _family_" shouted Shigure "Get out and blow off some steam!"

Yuki and Kyo didn't argue, but they did argue as soon as they left the compartment, saying who had started the argument and squabbling in a half-hearted way.

"You'd best take him to the first-aid coach" said Shigure

"Ok" said Tohru

She helped Momiji to his feet, and walked him out. She looked into the compartment to see Shigure, on his own, picking up the pictures and luggage on his own. Now people had once again started to look out of their compartments, wondering what had happened just now.

"Did you hear that _bang_?" asked one passenger

"It was like a bomb, but, with no destruction" said another

"It came from the compartment 75 _again_" said the first passenger

"Was that where that guy was causing an uproar?" asked the second

"Yeah, I think it was" said the other "Maybe we should complain to the inspector on board?"

"Erm-"

They didn't keep their voices down as Tohru lead Momiji, still crying silently, to the first-aid coach, but she didn't care. She never caught the end of the conversation, but when she looked round she saw the two passengers running off

When she and Momiji arrived at the first-aid coach to see the door locked and a note a-fixed to the door saying:

'The first-aider is out, due to a serious accident at the front of the train, involving two boys'

Tohru immediately thought Kyo and Yuki, but then remembered Haru and Jeimii, but who was it?

'Maybe it wasn't any of them' she thought though it sounded unconvincing to her, even though she had said it

She took Momiji back and walked down the train to the front to see a crowd, she pushed past them all and on the floor was…

Yuki, a puddle of blood around him

(A/N: Check out for more!)


	7. A Hush Decends Upon The Orient Express

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

**"A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 7**

She took Momiji back and walked down the train to the front to see a crowd, she pushed past them all and on the floor was…

Yuki, a puddle of blood around him

Tohru was just stood there, gazing at Yuki's lifeless, pale, purple eyes. Yuki just seemed to be staring into space. Kyo, who was in the corner being questioned by a man, who was wearing a blue uniform. A gold badge hung from his suit, which Tohru made out said 'Train Inspector: Making Your Railways Safe'. A second one hung under it said 'Dt. Insp. Morse'. He looked shiftily around as he questioned Kyo. Kyo was pale and had a drink in his hand, though he couldn't keep it steady.

A million thoughts were rushing through Tohru's mind

'How'd this happen?'

'Yuki was the one who let me into the house-'

'Will I still be allowed in?'

'What's gonna happen now?'

She started shaking a burst into tears. The one person from the Sohma family to first be nice to her was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Eventually the train was stopped at the nearest station in Akita to remove Yuki's body, which now was in the first-aid coach. Not even family and friends were allowed near it.

Tohru rushed back to compartment 75 to tell the others about Yuki's unexpected death. They didn't take it too well.

"What?" Shigure gasped

"When? What happened?" asked Momiji

"They found his body in the first coach on he train" said Tohru, tears in her eyes

But Yuki suddenly left Tohru's mind, she remembered Haru

"Where's Haru?" she said, a desperate tone to her voice

"We don't know, we haven't seen him all day" said Momiji, Shigure nodded

A huge voice sounded all over the train

"Will all passengers please disembark from the train, please"

There was a shuffle of feet heard from compartment 75, which seemed to be oddly quiet as Tohru, Momiji and Shigure cried silently, the occasional sniffle was heard from one another, other-wise they didn't move or speak to one another. Tohru got up, she knew exactly where she was going, which was to find Haru and maybe Jeimii, it depended if his mother had taken him. No one said anything to Tohru as she left.

The train was deserted, and the atmosphere wasn't cheerful as had once been, about 2 or 3 hours ago. Tohru went at first to the sleeping coaches, despite the fact that about 500 or-so faces were staring at her as she walked through the train. She didn't care at all. She looked out when she thought no one was looking, and saw lots of people, some were smoking cigarettes or cigars, Tohru even saw some smoking pipes. There were also puzzled looks on some of their faces, obviously not knowing some one so dear to her had died. She carried on walking to the sleeping coaches, her head down. She finally reached the sleeping coaches and remembered she didn't know where Jeimii's bed was, or compartment to be honest, but she tried to remember earlier that day, where Jeimii was gossiping to his friend, the compartment number, what was it? She thought to herself.

She decided just to check everyone of the 71-80 compartmented coaches. She never found Jeimii, or Haru, so they must have been outside. But instead of going outside or back to compartment 75, she just sat on the bed of the 6 beds reserved for compartment 75 and she cried, and cried. Suddenly there was a knock on the wood which separated the rooms, and the curtain drawn a gruff voice called out

"Anyone in here?" he asked

"Y-y-y-yes" Tohru stuttered

"Hello there," he said

Tohru found him vaguely familiar in his royal blue uniform and the two badges, which hung from it, and then she remembered it was the inspector

"I'm Dt. Insp. Morse" he said, "I'm here to ask you some questions about… Yuki Sohma I believe?"

"Y-yes" she said

'He thinks I've done something to Yuki' she thought as the man descended upon the bed opposite her. The only noise coming from outside the room. People were obviously allowed back on board

(A/N: Check out Chapter 8 for more!)


	8. The Interrogation

**Review:**

SOMEONE: Akito can't die, he's too important to the plot of the story! I'm sorry but Yuki died for a purpose, you'll see why later into the story

RoseLips: I'm sorry, but Yuki is not Ok, he has died. But, there was a purpose to his death! You'll find out in either the next chapter or the one after that! Thanks for calling my story attention grabbing; I have been planning it for a while now! It's taken me three months to plan, and write the story. Thank you also for the detail thingy, it's really nice to know my work is appreciated. And I hope you enjoy reading it too!

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

**"A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 8**

'He thinks I've done something to Yuki' she thought as the man descended upon the bed opposite her. The only noise coming from outside the room. People were obviously allowed back on board

The feet dragging steadily grew louder, some even came past and a shadow was cast over the red curtain separating Tohru from her freedom. But for now, she was confined to her bed, the inspector opposite her.

"Right, I have a couple of questions" he said, taking out his cigars and lighting one. And also taking out a clipboard

Tohru coughed at the smell of the cigar, the inspector either didn't notice or didn't care

"Right," he said, dragging on his cigar, and exhaling the smoke "Did you now Yuki Sohma well?"

"Yes" she said still not looking at him

The Inspector scribbled on his clipboard. When Tohru tried to peek, he held it higher to his chest, not letting her see

"Did he ever go off by himself alone?" he asked

"Today's the first" she lied, knowing he had gone off by himself other times, such as the hot springs

He scribbled again

"Do you remember him ever arguing with him today or yesterday?" asked the Inspector

"Er, yes today, he was arguing with his cousin… Kyo" said Tohru, hesitating

He scribbled again; Tohru heard something that sounded horribly like _'that Kyo'_

"Kyo, eh? Well I have payed a visit to him and questioned him. He was pretty shaken up though" he said taking a long, slow drag of his cigar, blowing the smoke out and watching it as it filled the room.

Someone's shadow appeared at the curtain.

"I'm not getting off!" it was a child's voice, Jeimii's voice "I'm getting off with Haru!"

"You do as you are told!" shrieked a woman's voice, Jeimii's mother, Kyoko

"Just ignore them," said the Inspector, over the top of them, they were getting louder and louder

"O-ok" said Tohru, looking at the shadows as Kyoko swung to hit her son, who squealed with pain

Tohru got up "I'll be back in a minute" she said

"Ok" said the Inspector "May I ask where you're going?" he added

"To the toilet" Tohru lied

"Ok, but hurry! I'm very busy!" he said, stubbornly

When Tohru went out she saw Jeimii shouting as his mother pulled him into his bunk, she heard a smack; which suggested that Kyoko had hit him

"DON'T YOU DARE CAUSE A SCENE TONIGHT AT DINNER!" she screamed

Tohru dared not enter, maybe she'd make it worse, so she did as she said and went to the toilet, but she didn't use a toilet, she stared out of an open window, the wind blowing her brown hair.

While staring she noticed a black figure further down the train, the seemed to be getting on, but were having trouble. They were on the ledge of the luggage car trying to pry open the door, but failing miserably. Tohru got the urge to shout them, but she didn't want him to fall off, even if he was trying to rob the train, liked she'd seen in so many cowboy films.

She was staring at his suspiciously, when the Inspector knocked at the door

"You in there?" he asked

"Um… Yeah… I'm coming" she said scrambling into a toilet cubicle and flushing the chain, then turning on the taps, pretending to be washing them.

She opened the door to see the Inspector in front of her, his still large cigar in his mouth, dragging on it suspiciously, as though he knew she wasn't using the toilet

"Anyway," he said "back to your compartment"

Tohru trailed after him, she seemed to have forgotten about Yuki until the Inspector opened his mouth to question her again

"So," he said, taking his cigar out of his mouth and putting it into an ashtray on the bedside table "how long have you known Yuki?"

"About… Ever since we started Middle School, although I've only just started talking to him within the last year or so" Tohru said, surprised she could just say this without bursting into tears every time she opened her mouth

He scribbled once again

"Ok," said the Inspector, taking another long, slow drag of his cigar "Where were you when Yuki was murdered?" he paused as he dragged again, Tohru thought this was very over-the-top

"I was taking one of Yuki's cousins to the first-aid coach, when I noticed a sign saying that an incident had been involved with two boys" she said, this was the first she'd spoken about it since it had happened

He scribbled again

"Ok, what time was that between?" he asked

Tohru didn't answer at first; she was too transfixed on the smoke emitted from the Inspector's cigar "Um... about, two or three, maybe four hours ago"

He scribbled again, though he took longer, as though he didn't want to ask the next question

"Ok," said the Inspector, smoking his cigar again "One more question…"

he took another long and ridiculous drag of his cigar that he choked and muttered 'I've gotta quit', then he carried on smoking his cigar, he obviously didn't want to ask the next question, because his eyes were shifty and he lowered his voice and lent in. So much in fact that Tohru could smell the cigar on his breath

"Did you have an alibi?" he asked quickly

Tohru exploded with thoughts

'That's it! He thinks I did it! He doesn't believe my story!'

Then she exploded, "_YOU _THINK _I _DID IT!" she screamed "WHY, DON'T YOU BELIEVE MY STORY?"

"I do believe it, please sit down" the Inspector said

Tohru hadn't noticed she was stood up, her arms flailing everywhere

"Erm... sorry; I didn't mean to-" she started

"No, I am," said the Inspector "it's union rules that we ask that question if we think the person is acting _dodgy_

"Huh? You think I'm _dodgy_?" she asked

"No, no, no, no, no! Of course not!" said the Inspector "I-I-I- just needed to ask, it's the-"

"-Rules, I know," said Tohru "Is that it then?" she asked

"Yup, that's it," said the Inspector, smiling slightly, he took another mammoth drag of his cigar, Tohru noticing that it had not decreased in size, and he said "Do you want this?" he asked gesturing his cigar

"Eww! No way!" she said

"Ok," he said, stubbing out the cigar in the ashtray, causing a foul smell to the room

Lifting hi hat to Tohru, he left, muttering something to himself that sounded like 'crazy girl'

Tohru sat there, on her bed, coughing slightly as the smoke dispersed as the breezed it away. Then she put her head in her eyes and cried

(A/N: Check out soon for more!)


	9. Break In On The Orient Express

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

**"A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 9**

Tohru sat there, on her bed, coughing slightly as the smoke dispersed as the breezed it away. Then she put her head in her eyes and cried

When Tohru returned to compartment 75, the once bright blue sky had now started to get to a darker colour, it was now a dark blue, she'd obviously been crying for some time now

She was hoping, with the deepest desire of her heart that when she did return to compartment 75, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kyo, Shigure and possibly Jeimii were going to look up, beaming at her

But sadly, no one did beam or even look up when she entered, they just looked down; she thought they didn't even notice she was there

Haru wasn't there either, nor was Jeimii; Tohru would bet anything that Haru was still hugging Jeimii, unaware or Yuki's sudden death. It was quite a while before anyone spoke, but occasionally; someone would cough or snivel. Shigure sometimes went out for a cigarette; Tohru thought it was to drown his sorrows

After what seemed about an hour or-so; the sky a real dark blue now, Tohru got up

"Does anyone wanna come to dinner?" she asked, voice shaking

Everyone grunted in agreement, and off they went, Tohru slid the compartment door shut. They walked quickly and silently as the train rumbled outside, steam from the funnel visible from the darkened window. As they reached the dining car, the carriage was a-blaze with light and sound as talking passengers were chatting away, none of them seemed to have noticed someone had just been killed; or the fact that they'd wondered why they'd been shooed of the train in the middle of the journey. The weather now turned bad, rain streaked the window and a distant rumble of thunder was heard, but no one seemed to care.

When they entered; Tohru immediately saw Haru's black-and-white hair, which was quite easy to see over the sea of reds, blonds and browns. When Tohru reached the table, she saw Haru and Jeimii sat chatting quietly about how the train journey was so far, they didn't seem to notice Tohru approaching, or the fact Yuki had died.

"I think something bad has happened," said Jeimii

"Yeah, the storm is supposed to get worse, even thought they didn't forecast it" replied Haru "-Oh, hi Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, Momiji. Where's Yuki?" he added

"That's what we need to talk to you about…" said Tohru, trailing off

"What, what's happened?" asked Haru, getting up and looking worried

"Did you get off the train when the conductor said?" asked Tohru

"Yeah, why?" Haru said, getting more desperate

"Well the reason for that was… was…-" Tohru said

"Was what?" Haru said, getting more desperate now he was shouting, getting people's attention

"The reason we got of the train was because, Yuki was murdered" said Tohru, tears in her eyes

"What?" said Haru

Jeimii got up too, though he didn't know Yuki that well; he had just hung around with Haru most of the journey today. The storm did get worse as the night came along, the train was going further and further north to Aomor. Everyone went to bed at around 11 o' clock, but Tohru doubted if any of them were actually asleep. The storm did get worse; the lightening seemed to be right over-head of the train and following it as the third time it lit up the room with the red curtains.

Tohru had only just fallen asleep when…

BANG

"What was that?" she whispered

Haru woke up, Jeimii in what was supposed to be Yuki's bunk

"What's the matter?" he asked, sleepily

"I just heard something" Tohru replied

No one had seemed to notice the fact a loud 'bang' had just sounded off. Tohru and Haru got on their dressing gowns and walked out of the curtain separating them from the corridor.

Lightening lit up the corridor again and the loudest thunder yet rolled over the train. As Tohru and Haru progressed down the carriage, they saw a dark out-line in the distance, a window was smashed and the glass was on the floor. Who ever was there looked strangely familiar. She tried her hardest to remember where she had seen this strange character. Then lightening struck, not the ground but the train and it rocked and swayed and Tohru and Haru were knocked to the ground with a 'thud' and the strange person ran off, their hair blowing behind them

Then Tohru remembered, it was that person trying to break into the luggage car!

"Let's follow him," said Haru, helping Tohru up

"O-OK" she said

As they ran down the corridor after the man, the train was deserted, they ran past compartments, they were all empty except for one, which was compartment 75, the man stood there, the lightening lit up the room to reveal a hollow faced man, a knife ready, some one Tohru or Haru didn't know.

(A/N: Check out soon for more!)


	10. To Catch A Thief And To Slow A Train

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

**"A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 10**

As they ran down the corridor after the man, the train was deserted, they ran past compartments, they were all empty except for one, which was compartment 75, the man stood there, the lightening lit up the room to reveal a hollow faced man, a knife ready, some one Tohru or Haru didn't know.

"This isn't what you think," he said, looking desperately at Tohru, though he knew she wouldn't believe her.

"W-w-what are you doing in our compartment?" she asked

"I needed a place to hide," he said, the knife still raised

Both Tohru and Haru stepped back as the man approached them, clutching the knife more tightly. They got so far back that they were touching the window outside their compartment, and Tohru could feel the cold run down her spine. Suddenly, the man lunged, knife up. Tohru screamed, but she didn't feel anything, instead she saw the man running down the corridor, towards the front of the train.

Haru had already started to run after the man when Tohru looked up. She ran also after Haru, and she caught up with them at the front of the train, in the smokers' car, which smelt faintly of stale tobacco smoke. The man cowered in a corner; Tohru wished he hadn't brought out Black Haru; which probably would have been the last thing he would of done.

Haru just stood their, staring at him, the train blaring out from outside the carriage door. Then the man did a daring stunt; he ran to the carriage door, pulled it open and ran onto the tender. Haru ran after him, Tohru after that.

The man stumbled on the coal; covered in soot, rain pouring down and the thunder and lightning only getting worse. When Tohru reached up on the tender, the train seemed to get more louder as though it was about to pop her eardrums. The workers on the train didn't seem to notice them on the tender, not even the fireman; when he turned round to get a shovel-full of coal. The man walked up to the edge of the tender and turned. Haru and Tohru had blocked him in.

It was very difficult to stand up as the train swayed in the storm and as it turned corners. The lightning struck again, this time further down the train; this situation was getting more and more dangerous. As the train whistle pelted their ears the man fell due to the shock and hit the fireman and the driver. They were all out-cold.

But the train remained speeding along, but the bad thing was, it was gaining more speed. Tohru and Haru dragged the man of the drivers and pulled him (with difficulty) back to the smokers' carriage, and then ran back to the speeding engine itself. Haru tried to ort out the train, while Tohru bent down and tried to wake the driver, it wasn't working. Then she found a bucket of water and poured it over the driver's head. He immediately woke up

"What's going on!" he spluttered, wiping water out of his face

"Do you wanna tell him, Tohru? I'll check on that guy," said Haru, and he went

Tohru told the story of how she and Haru found a man breaking into the train, and chased over here.

"And that's what happened" she finished

"Well," said the driver "I'll get the train Inspector to sort this out"

"Wait!" shouted Tohru "Maybe _he_ killed Yuki!"

"What?" asked the driver "Who's _Yuki_?"

"Never mind," said Tohru and with that she ran off over the tender and into the smokers' carriage; where she found Haru questioning the man

"Haru, I wanna speak to you… in private" she whispered "I think that man may have… y'know killed Yuki"

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking round at the man, who was watching a rather large piece of lint float around the room "OK, lets ask him" he added

Just then the Dt. Inspector Morse came in, looking angry as shards of glass and blood down him

(A/N: Check out soon for more!)


	11. Wrongly Accused

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

"**A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 11**

Just then the Dt. Inspector Morse came in, looking angry as shards of glass and blood down him

"Are you OK?" asked Tohru, rushing to the Inspector

"Yeah, fine" said the Inspector "only one problem"

"What's that?" asked Haru

"The trains been hijacked"

"What?" asked Tohru

"The hijackers are at the baggage cars now" the Inspector replied "they'll be in the sleeper cars soon. There's no way we can get back up before they've got the train under their control"

Tohru started shaking 'This isn't happening, first Haru beating up the kid, then Yuki... gone... now this!' she thought

"Well, erm we found this guy breaking onto the train, we thought he might be a suspect" she said

"Nah, he couldn't have been" said the Inspector "he's been with the hijackers the whole time. He's there decoy"

"Decoy?" said Haru "and _we _fell for it Tohru..."

"Is there _anything_ and I mean _anything _we can do to stop these guys?" asked Tohru

"None that I can think of... Unless you've got one?" asked the Inspector looking hopeful

"No" said Tohru

"I do" said Haru "and it involves this little man here"

"M-me?" whimpered the man

"Yeah, you" said Haru

"Y-you can't ex-pect me to to anything!" the man shouted, getting up

"Oh, yes we can!" shouted the Inspector "and we will!"

"Well, Haru." said Tohru "What _is _your plan?"

"OK" said Haru, dragging the man with him to Tohru and the Inspector "This is how it goes-"

"ARGH!" someone screamed

"What was that?" asked Tohru, just as there were more screams

"C'mon!" shouted the Inspector

The Inspector reached the carriage about 10 mins before Tohru and Haru did, but when they got there, about 10 or-so more bodies were on the floor... dead

"Oh my god" said Tohru, looking away

"I think I'm gonna be sick" said Haru, looking away too"

The whole train was woken up and taken off the train once again to see if any of them were recognised by the rest of their family. If they did all the families were around them screaming "no!" others' were so bad they had to be led away

Amongst those dead was...

"Jemii!" shouted Kyoko "No! Not my boy! My only living relative! NO!"

"Jeimii?" shouted Haru, running towards Kyoko and her son

"NO! YOU STAY AWAY! MURDERER! GET HIM! HE'S THE MURDERER!" shouted Kyoko louder

Police units were on Haru within seconds

"Wait! What're you doing?" asked Tohru "He didn't kill Jeimii! He's been with me the whole time! Inspector! Tell them!"

"I didn't see that guy at all tonight" said the Inspector "keep him for questioning"

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Haru "I'LL KILL YOU"

Haru freed himself from the officers holding him and he lunged at the Inspector and threw his hands around his throat

"I'll kill you!" he shouted

"Get him off!" shouted the Inspector

Haru was literally yanked off the Inspector and handcuffed on the spot and led back to the train

"You!" shouted Tohru "that was an out right lie!"

"So what if it is?" said the Inspector

Suddenly... SMASH! "BASTARDS!"

"Haru!" gasped Tohru

An officer had been thrown threw a window

"Inspector!" shouted an officer "Help! We have a man down and this guy's outta control!"

Then the Inspector ran to the train and helped the officers. Tohru thought for a minute 'could it be... No'

Then the last person Tohru would expect came up to her

"Tohru?" asked Akito

"Um..." said Tohru "yeah?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Is he... he... gone?"

"I can't answer if I don't know who you're talking about"

"Y... Yuki is gone?"

"Oh... yeah, Yuki is gone"

"NO!" and with that Akito ran off, random people looking at him

(A/N: check out what happens next time!)


	12. Suspicions

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

"**A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 12**

"NO!" and with that Akito ran off, random people looking at him

Tohru got back on the train to see how Haru was. It took a while as she didn't know where he was, then she found him in the baggage carriage

"You OK?" she asked

"Do I look OK?" replied Haru, looking through the bars of a cage that had been set up

"Listen, I'm getting suspicious about that Inspector now" said Tohru

"Now?"

"Well, OK I guess I have been suspicious longer. Maybe we should check up his file"

"Yeah, because I can do that"

"OK, the whole being arrested thing isn't improving things"

"Anyway there's no computers on the train"

"Oh yeah"

"And we're stuck in the middle of no-where"

"Good point"

"And-"

"OK, I think that's enough of the negatives. Let's think of some positives"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OK so there are no positives"

"And loads more negatives"

"Yeah"

"Like-"

"We don't have to go into detail here. We need a plan"

Tohru and Haru just sat there for the next couple of minutes. When... SLAM!

"What was that?"asked Haru

"I dunno" replied Tohru

She got up and tried to open the door

"It's locked" she said, pushing down harder on the handle and tried to slide it open

"This is just getting worse and worse" Haru replied

"Now you see what you get for meddling" came the Inspectors voice from the other side of the door

"Let us out!" shouted Tohru

"NO!" trailed of the Inspectors voice

The train jerked forward and Tohru fell over onto a case

"Ow!" she said as she picked up the case. It was a dull brown case with a faded gold plate on it that read...

"Dt. Insp. Morse!" said Tohru

"It's his case?" asked Haru "open it"

"What?" said Tohru "I'm not gonna open some other person's case!"

"Even after they locked you into a dingy room?" asked Haru

"Good point" said Tohru, then she pried opne the case

Inside the case was a bunch of files, a thick wallet, pens, paper and all the other office supplies police officers had and...

"Keys!" said Tohru

"See if one of 'em fits this lock!" said Haru

Tohru looked up at the keys "There's like noe hundred of these!" she said

"It's not like we're going anywhere" replied Haru

"OK, OK!"

Then, one-by-one Tohru went through the keys, trying to fit them all in the lock. Even the ridiculously oversized ones that didn't even fit in the lock she'd try. Eventually she found the right one and set Haru free. Then they went to the Inspectors' case and searched through it

"Look!" said Tohru "a laptop!"

"Go on it" said Haru

Then Tohru opened the laptop and turned it on. It made a noise like an orchastra tuning up and the screen came up which said:

'Name: Dt. Insp. Morse

Password:'

"What would his password be?" asked Tohru

Haru shrugged his shoulders. Tohru tried a number of passwords, ranging from 'Morse' to 'police'. But one she tried worked

"What did you put?" asked Haru, as the laptop logged on

"The alphabet" said Tohru, one eyebrow raised, Haru looked at her "Well... I ran out of ideas"

"I'll check through his case" said Haru "There's gotta be something there"

Tohru looked up on the police website, railway inspectors' website and any website that had anything to do with policing. She typed 'Dt. Insp. Morse' into every search box she found and nothing came up. She was starting to get worried now. Was he a real train inspector at all? Was there such a thing as a 'Train Inspector'? So many questions came up, until Haru found something

"Argh!" screamed Tohru "Where'd you get _that_?"

"In his case" replied Haru

"It's got blood on it" said Tohru "Do y'think?... No it can't be"

"It has to be" said Haru "Did you find _anything _on him?"

"No"

"Well then. He's lying, he's not a train inspector. He's an imposter. And-" Haru froze

Someone was opening the door, and the Inspectors' belongings were all over the floor. Tohru and Haru raced to put everything into the case and locked Haru back into his cage, were Tohru snuck the cell key into her pocket. The sky outside now was a pale blue, it was obviously early in the morning now.

The door burst open and in came...

"Shigure, Momiji, Kyo!" said Tohru "I-"

"Sshh!" said Kyo "Do you want them to find out about us here?"

"How did you find us?" asked Haru

"We asked that Inspector where you were" said Kyo "Ignorant git, said"(in a mock gruff voice)"'Somewhere on the train meddling I suppose'"

Tohru and the others laughed. She'd forgotten they were on there way again

"The Inspector" said Tohru "He's-"

"What about me?" said the Inspector

(A/N: Find out what happens next soon!)


	13. The Truth About The 'Inspector'

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

"**A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 13**

"What about me?" said the Inspector

"Erm... Nothing" said Tohru

"Well, if it's nothing I guess you can ALL stay here" said the Inspector then he ran to his case, picked something out of it and he slammed the door shut and locked it

Momiji started to cry and Shigure tried to cheer him up, but he only cried louder. Only when Tohru hugged him and he turned into a rabbit did he shut up

"Well the Inspector is a fake. He's not even a real inspector" said Tohru

"Well he's using it as a cover-up then" said Haru

"And have you ever noticed that he's _always _there when something happens before anyone else." said Kyo " And- MOMIJI PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Momiji had finally changed back into his naked self and he walked off around a corner to change

"But wasn't you with Yuki when he died?" asked Tohru

"No" said Kyo

"Why not?" asked Shigure

"LEMME TELL IT THEN!" shouted Kyo "Anyway" he added "When we walked off, he carried on, I stayed at the bouffet. I had something to eat and when I went to find Yuki, he was on the floor... dead, and that Inspector was already there. Then he started questioning me as I'd done it" he said "And-"

"ARGH!" screamed Momiji

"WHAT- now?" asked Kyo

Everyone got up and turned to where Momiji was to find a huge knife... covered in blood. The train started to slow down

"We must be in Aomor" said Tohru

It was true, the city lights were all ablaze as the train finally stopped with a jerk in Aomor. The usual speaker came up:

"We have now reached Aomor, please dis-embark if you wish to see the city. Otherwise there are refreshments and a light bouffet in the restaurant car. Please enjoy yourselves and we leave at approximately 7:00 pm"

"Well" said Haru "_We _can't go out and enjoy ourselves"

"Oh yes we can" said Tohru, holding up the keys, she opened the door and let everyone out "Let's forget the imposter and enjoy Aomor!"

Everyone agreed. They had a lovely day, shopping, enjoying the sunshine on the beach. It was kind of sad to go back on a now stuffy train. It seemed as though people had no troubles outside, but once back on the train, they seemed down and others started crying if there sons and daughters had died. Some even refused to get back on the train. There was a large crowd around the carriage, some shouting about how their family members or friends have died, which included Jeimii's mother, most crying together.

But one person was stood at the front of the crowd. In his blue uniform and two golden badges. The Inspector looked under pressure. Tohru laughed at this and the others looked and laughed too. Then they sat down in compartment 75's beds and slept


	14. Where The Truth Lies

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

"**A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 14**

But one person was stood at the front of the crowd. In his blue uniform and two golden badges. The Inspector looked under pressure. Tohru laughed at this and the others looked and laughed too. Then they sat down in compartment 75's beds and slept

The next morning everyone woke refreshed. Then Tohru remembered... Yuki

"What happened to Yuki's body?" she asked, everyone froze, either because they didn't want to discuss it or they didn't know

"I thought they got rid of it in Akita?" said Shigure

"No, that wasn't Yuki's body" said Tohru, "I'm sure it wasn't. That was too small to be his"

"Yeah, now that you mention it it did seem a bit small" said Shigure

"Maybe I shrunk him when I hit him?" suggested Kyo

"Now's not the time to be funny, Kyo" said Shigure

Kyo just then gave an ugly look and stared out the window at the mass crowd of people, which, seemed to be geting bigger

"Where's Haru anyway?" asked Tohru

"Probably outside, protesting." said Shigure "_and beating the officers up again_" (A/N: under his breath)

"What was that?" asked Haru, who had appeared at the door, black soot covering him

"You've been to the engine. Haven't you?" asked Shigure

"Yeah" said Haru

"Why?" asked Tohru

"The 'Inspector' ran there" said Haru "so I followed him"

"And...?"

"He pushed me into the tender" said Haru (A/N: if you didn't know, a tender is the thing at the back of a steam train that has coal in it)

"Are you OK?" asked Tohru

"Fine" said Haru "the thing is, when he left it sounded like 'he's next' and it was the same for Akito" he added "Next for what?"

It had started to unravel before them. Had the Inspector or Akito commited those murders? If so why? Had they got a reason for it?

"I think I know who it was" said Tohru "The Inspector or Akito! Remember? They were always there first! Did they do all these things for a reason?"

Suddenly Momiji burst into the door, slid it open rubbing his cheek and pulled Tohru and the others with him to the luggage carriage

"I think we've been here long enough Momiji... what is it?" asked Haru

Momiji lead them to the last luggage carriage, which, was the darkest and had less luggage in it. There were cobwebs everywhere and low-hanging beams

Momiji lead them to the back, where, more than eleven bags were placed.

"This can't be..." said Tohru

"It is!" said Shigure "They're... body bags"

Haru walked up to one. Everyone shouted him not to, but he did. He slowly unzipped the bag to find... Jeimii... motionless and pale, his eyes wide open and staring, un-blinkingly. His once bouncy hair was now lifeless and sad, Haru screamed and zipped up the bag, which seemed to be the longest yet. Haru stepped back

Now it was Kyo's turn. Same again, people telling him not to, yet he did. He unzipped one next to Jeimii's and Yuki's head literally popped out, once again pale eyes wide open and staring into nothingness. Kyo (very not wanting to do this) with the tip of his finger pushed Yuki's limp head into the bag.

That was enough, they ran, they now knew, the bodies hadn't been rid of, why?

Only one person knew and that was...

"The Inspector... He's up to something. It's either him or Akito... or maybe they're in on this together... He even asked me if Yuki was dead, when he obviously knew because he was there" said Tohru

(A/N: Who is it? Akito? or the Inspector? Find out next time!)


	15. Murder By Numbers

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

"**A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 15**

"The Inspector... He's up to something. It's either him or Akito... or maybe they're in on this together... He even asked me if Yuki was dead, when he obviously knew because he was there" said Tohru

"Well come on, we gotta do somethign about this" said Shigure "We can't let innocent people die for no reason"

"Maybe there is a reason" said Tohru "Let's go back to his case"

They did, they walked back to the luggage carriage where the Inspectors' case was and opened it. They found a huge folder that looked ready to burst. They (carefully) opened and out came another file with a photo and a number in the corner (obviously the oreder they died (or going to die)), the one that caught Tohru's eye was the one with Yuki's photo and the number '1'. She picked it up and opened it. There was only one sheet of paper in it, which had a red stamp mark across the whole page that said 'TERMINATED'. This shook everyone up.

Tohru ruffled though all the other folders and found: one of Haru with the number '13' across it. It had a page in, just no stamp mark, just a blank page. Tohru looked at '12' which was Jeimii's, the same stamp mark and 'TERMINATED'. This meant Haru was next.

(A/N: Shortest chapter check more soon!)


	16. A Killers' Confessions

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

"**A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 16**

Tohru ruffled though all the other folders and found: one of Haru with the number '13' across it. It had a page in, just no stamp mark, just a blank page. Tohru looked at '12' which was Jeimii's, the same stamp mark and 'TERMINATED'. This meant Haru was next.

"Haru," said Tohru "we gotta get you off this train before-"

"I get him?" said the Inspector at the door way "Don't think I didn't know you were going through my belongings"

"Why? Inspector? Why?" asked Tohru

"Because..." said the Inspector "Every one of those people... annoyed me in some way."

"And that's a reason to kill them?" asked Haru

"In your case... yes" said the Inspector "you see, you were always the suspicious one weren't you? Following me around"

"I just realised it!" said Tohru "that day you interrogated me! That guy I saw trying to break onto the train. _You _helped them get on! That's why you never arrested him! He was the decoy! Only so you could kill those innocent people! You knew me or Haru would wake up so you set us up!"

"Ahh, I thought you'd never grasp this" said the Inspector "but now you have. Well done"

"But what did Akito have to do with this?" asked Tohru "that's what I want to know!"

"Who is Akito?" asked the Inspector "that other meddling guy who tried to stop me? Yes, he saw me commit Yuki's murder. But, he has been taken care of" and the Inspector threw another file with Akito's photo on it and '14' written on it

Tohru didn't dare open it, but she did. And once again a slip of paper with a stamp marking saying 'TERMINATED' was visible

"Don't you care?" asked the Inspector "After all he is... family"

"How did you know that?" asked Haru

"Ahh, you... Thanks to _you_, I skipped a number, but it doesn't matter... look" and he threw four more folders to the ground, each with a picture of Tohru, Shigure, Momiji and Kyo "I'll make up for it by killing you _all_!" and he whipped out a knife, the knife they saw earlier, the one he used to kill every one...

(A/N: Check out soon for more!)


	17. He Got What Was Coming To Him

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

"**A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 17**

"Ahh, you... Thanks to _you_, I skipped a number, but it doesn't matter... look" and he threw four more folders to the ground, each with a picture of Tohru, Shigure, Momiji and Kyo "I'll make up for it by killing you _all_!" and he whipped out a knife, the knife they saw earlier, the one he used to kill every one...

"Everyone! RUN!" shouted Kyo and they did

They ran through carriage after carriage, trying to dodge the Inspectors attacks, Shigure got cut by the tip of the blade, as he ran. He carried on thought. They reached the last carriage, the luggage carriage, the same room, low hanging beams, cobwebs everywhere and at the back, the body bags. This time there was a new one, Akito's. And five empty ones. Obviously for all of them.

"Well, this is nice" said the Inspector "you've saved me the trouble of dragging your sorry asses down here"

"That's IT" shouted Haru "COME ON THEN! IF YOU'RE GONNA STAB ME! STAB ME!"

"Never had an easier chance" said the Inspector, then he trhust the knife into Haru's abdomen and ran out of the carriage, further up the train

Haru fell to the floor, Tohru dived onto him

"Haru! Haru!" she screamed "Are you OK!"

But Haru merely changed into his zodiac form, the cow

"HARU! SPEAK TO ME!" Tohru cried "PLEASE!"

"T..T..Tohru..." said Haru "Get him... for me!" then he fainted

"NO!" shouted Tohru "look after him you lot! Keep him warm! I'm not letting him leave this train in a bag! This guy has messed up our trip too many times! I'm gonna kill him myself!" and she grabbed a knife off the wall near the bags

"I'm coming with you!" shouted Kyo "he killed the only bastards I liked to argue with!"

"C'mon!" shouted Tohru, and they ran

The train jerked forward, they were moving. At the door, they found Haru's folder and a piece of paper with a red stamp marking that said 'TERMINATED'. This got them more angry and they ran faster, looking in every spot where the Inspector could be: the toilets, beds, compartments, under dining tables, in the kitchens, under benches. They reached the last carriage nearest the train, the Smokers' carriage.

They got inside to see the Inspector, smoking one of his enormous cigars.

"Well, hello again" he said "I've been expecting you"

"Of course you did, dick-head!" said Tohru "You've killed one too many of my friends and now it's your time to die!"

"Well, I'm afraid that's not possible" said the Inspector "but, it is one persons time to die, _yours_"

Then Tohru held up the knife walked over to the chair, and went to stab the Inspector, but she stabbed the chair and put a hole in it. He ran to the bar, and threw liquor bottles at her and packs of cigarettes and cigars. Luckily, no liquors bottles hit her, only the cigarettes and cigars did.

She charged at him, throwing punches and the knife everywhere. Now Kyo started to get involved as the Inspector pucnhed Tohru and she fell down.

"You OK?" he asked

"Fine" said Tohru, and the fight carried on

The fight lasted about 10 minutes of unsuccessful stabbing and punches. But finally, Tohru gave one swing saying: "This is for everyone you've killed!" and stabbed him, right in the middle of the chest. He staggered back, knocking over a number of tables and landed in the corner.

Kyo opened the carriage door, revealing the tender and engine, and the tracks below

"Will you do the honours?" he asked

"Gladly" said Tohru

"NO! PLEASE I BEG YOU!" shouted the Inspector

"Yes, let's not, like this" said Tohru, and they tied him up#

They pushed him under the train... THUD! was the noise heard as his body bounced back up and hit the train

"That'll teach ya to mess with us!" shouted Kyo

"And to murder innocent people!" shouted Tohru. Then she remembered "HARU!"

(A/N: Check out soon for more!)


	18. After The Orient Express

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

"**A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 18**

"That'll teach ya to mess with us!" shouted Kyo

"And to murder innocent people!" shouted Tohru. Then she remembered "HARU!"

They ran back to the last luggage carriage, to find Haru, pale blood everywhere

"Is he OK?" asked Tohru

"If we don't get him to a hospital, he'll be gone too" said Shigure

Momiji had puffy red eyes, so did Shigure. Now it was Tohru's turn to help everyone

"I'm gonna get this thing to Hakodate... NOW!" she said "any one coming?... or know how to use a train? That would be helpful!"

"I'll come" said Kyo "c'mon"

Then they ran back to the engine (panting) and over the tender and into the engine cab, which was full of levers and switchs, each doing its own job

"Which one is it?" asked Kyo (well shouted over the noise of the train)

"Erm... let's try them all!" said Tohru

So they tried everyone (literally) some were the brakes which jerked the train, smoe made sand go on the rails to stop the train slipping, other released steam, one opened up the firebox, and one squirted Kyo with water, which made Tohru laugh which he squirted at her, and laughed too... Finally, they found the lever which made the train speed up. But it started to slow down straight afterwards

"What's wrong?" said Kyo

"We have to put..." Tohru said tring to remember what she'd seen that night. 'What was they doing' she thought... Then...

"I got it!" she said "We gotta put that coal into that firebox-type thing."

"OK" said Kyo "Get a-shoveling"

"Why me!" she said

"You thought of it, you should do it"

"There's two shovels. Help me"

"Fine"

And then they started to shovel the coal into the firebox. Then Tohru froze

"What is it?" asked Kyo

"I've only just realised" she said "we killed someone. WE'RE MURDERERS!"

"Errr... don't ya mean _you're _a murderer?" asked Kyo

"What?" asked Tohru

"_You_ stabbed him and _you _pushed him off the train" said Kyo

"Oh my god, you're right" said Tohru looking at her hands, which were covered in blood "b-b-b-b-b-but we did it for a good cause right?"

"I guess, be it on your conscience"

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine"

"OK then... OK the trains going fast enough. We'll have to keep an eye out for Hakodate"

"Uh-huh"

About an hour or so later (after discovering what buttons did what) then stopped the train in Hakodate, to a crowd of people, who, were disappointed to see only Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, Shigure and an injured Haru get off the train

The crowd started mumbling

"Who are they?"

"What happened to everyone else?"  
"Is that all the people there were on the train?"  
"Why did those two come out of the engine?"

Then someone finally spoke out, which was a train conductor

"Where is everyone?"

"We are everyone" said Tohru "and this person needs immediate medical attention!" she added pointing to Haru

"Lucky for you we had an ambulance waiting, just in case" said the guard, and they rushed him off to the local hospital "but, before you run along, tell me, what happened to the TRAIN!"

Tohru and the others looked round, the train was a state; windows were smashed, black finger prints everywhere and scratched paintwork.

Then Tohru dived into the story about the Inspector being a murderer and all that had happened

The guard looked puzzled and said: "There was no train Inspector on board this train"

"There had to be" said Tohru "alot of people were talking about him!"

"Well. There wasn't I promise you that" said the guard

They spent the night in the local hospital with Haru, who made a full recovery

They were going to get home by the Bullet Train, (a high speed train that cuts hour long journeys to minutes)

They woke up the next morning; suitcases packed and ready to get home. Knowing they weren't going the have Yuki around the house or at school, which Tohru remembered the 'Yuki Fan Club' girls were going to be not upset but very very very very very upset and probably blame Tohru for his death.

Then Tohru went into a faze where she blamed herself for getting those tickets to a stupid train ride and cried silently. They reached the Bullet Train Station and got on board. It was very modern; not like the Orient Express with its many olden time antiques that if you broke; could not be bought again

The ride home was uneventful. Just the scenery going by was the only thing that changed that day. They reached the Station back home and realised they had no lift, so they rang Sohma House and arranged for Ha'ri to pick them up. He wouldn't be happy when he knew what happened...

(A/N: Check out soon for more!)


	19. Dead On Arrival

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

"**A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 19**

The ride home was uneventful. Just the scenery going by was the only thing that changed that day. They reached the Station back home and realised they had no lift, so they rang Sohma House and arranged for Ha'ri to pick them up. He wouldn't be happy when he knew what happened

When Ha'ri reached the station in the charter bus to see only five people awaiting him and none of them smiling, he gave a worried look

"Where's Yuki?" he asked "and why am I picking you up so early? You told me March 20th, it's only March 18th!"

"It's-it's- Yuki" said Tohru "And Akito. They're... gone"

"Gone where?" said Ha'ri

"They've...died" said Tohru and she collapsed onto her knees and cried, cried like she'd never had. Just like when her mother had gone

"Oh my god! When did this happen?" asked Ha'ri "_How _did it happen?"

Then Tohru told the whole story about the Inspector and the mystery that was everyone dying. Everyone was in tears by the end of it. Then everyone tried to cheer up the mood by saying they'd never get the train again...

(A/N: Shortest one ever! Sorry about the short chapters! They can't give too much away! Nearly finished now)


	20. Preparing For The Funeral

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

"**A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 20**

Then Tohru told the whole story about the Inspector and the mystery that was everyone dying. Everyone was in tears by the end of it. Then everyone tried to cheer up the mood by saying they'd never get the train again...

They finally reached Shigure's house. Haru and Momiji were staying over-night too. Ha'ri went back to Sohma House to tell the bad news.

"Well," said Tohru, wiping her eyes "I know we shouldn't talk about it right now, but we have to talk about... Yuki and Akito's funeral"

Everyone nodded

"Well, I say we bury them near my mother, and we can visit them when we visit my Mom" Tohru explained

Everyone nodded

"Well, I'll call the church and arrange it"

She did. The funeral was arranged for the 21st of March. Everyone thought it was too early but agreed that Yuki will have been dead over a week by the time the funeral date was

They all arranged their black clothes for Yuki and Akito's funeral. Tohru chose the dress she wore when she, Kyo, Yuki, Uo and Hana went to visit her Mother

No one rarely spoke to anyone before the funeral. The only times were at meal times when Tohru asked what everyone wanted.

The day before the funeral and Tohru prepared a bouffet with things such as: sandwiches, crisps, riceballs(YAY!), soup(leek, tomato, vegetable and chicken) and the classic chocolate cake

It looked so nice she forgot it was to bade goodbye to Yuki and Akito and she ran to her room crying again but stopped just in time for dinner to be ready (Haru and Kyo made it)...

(A/N: soz for the short chapter again! Sorry, longer one next time!)


	21. The Funeral For Two

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

"**A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 21**

It looked so nice she forgot it was to bade goodbye to Yuki and Akito and she ran to her room crying again but stopped just in time for dinner to be ready (Haru and Kyo made it)

After dinner, everyone went straight to bed, they had a big day the next day.

The next day Tohru woke up nice and early and got ready in her black dress and got breakfast ready. Everyone got up within 10 or 20 minutes of her so breakfast wasn't that cold. The ceremony started at 12:00 so the decided to leave at 11:45. They stepped outside into the weak sunny day, to hear the birds tweeting cheerfully and the towns traffic in the distance.

No one spoke on the way to church. Only the odd coughing or clearing off a throat was made. People gave odd looks as they walked past them. Some gossiping away, but obviously by everyone's faces, they didn't care.

They finally reached the church. The memorial was outside in the sunlight. There were two white coffins placed next to each other; a large bouquet of flowers on each. Above them was a marble head-stone. One saying 'Yuki Sohma' the other 'Akito Sohma'. The service was beautiful, they had a niece priest. All of the Sohma family were there saying goodbye to either Akito or Yuki or both. Tohru gave a nice speech about how nice Yuki had been to her. She never once said anything about Akito because he'd never been nice to her. The service was a long time as practically every member of the Sohma wanted to say something about them.

Finally, it was time to lower the coffins. Akito's was owered first. People throwing flowers or dirt as the priest said "ashes to ashes... dust to dust..." all the Sohma's sobbed as the white coffin was lowered slowly into the ground. Next was Yuki, his white coffin too, lowered down slowly, this was Tohru's and the other's turn to cry, as they threw flowers and dirt as the priest said "ashes to ashes... dust to dust...". Surprisingly, Yuki got more flowers than Akito. Tohru cried harder than ever as people shovelled dirt onto Yuki's coffin.'The first Sohma to ever be nice to me is gone! Actually gone!' she thought. This was a most unhappy day for the Sohma's and Tohru...

(A/N: Short, but descriptive chapter, I've even got tears in my eyes now! Check out soon for the FINAL CHAPTER!)


	22. FINALE!: Not All Unhappy Endings

Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru and Momiji get the chance of a lifetime as they are whisked away on a four-day trip on The Orient Express! But all trouble breaks loose as some one is killed and a detective-type crime sweep pursues…

"**A TRAIN RIDE TO REMEMBER"**

**CHAPTER 22**

**- !THE FINALE! -**

Finally, it was time to lower the coffins. Akito's was owered first. People throwing flowers or dirt as the priest said "ashes to ashes... dust to dust..." all the Sohma's sobbed as the white coffin was lowered slowly into the ground. Next was Yuki, his white coffin too, lowered down slowly, this was Tohru's and the other's turn to cry, as they threw flowers and dirt as the priest said "ashes to ashes... dust to dust...". Surprisingly, Yuki got more flowers than Akito. Tohru cried harder than ever as people shovelled dirt onto Yuki's coffin.'The first Sohma to ever be nice to me is gone! Actually gone!' she thought. This was a most unhappy day for the Sohma's and Tohru...

They walked back slowly to Shigure's house, some still crying like Momiji. They arrived at the house to the wonderful bouffet Tohru had made, but no one ate it, no one felt hungry. Even Tohru didn't eat, even thought she was hungry the pain of Yuki gone forever just kept intruding. She couldn't fell anything but the pain...

That night, no one could sleep, Tohru went downstairs for some hot chocolate, amazingly eveyone was down there, eating her bouffet

"I thought if you were eating you'd tell me" she said, a weak smile on her face

"We were going to wake you up" said Momiji "but when we looked in you were asleep"

"Yeah, great bouffet, though" said Kyo "Just that bloody leek soup!"

Tohru smiled "I knew you wouldn't like it!"

Then she remembered, she shouldn't be sad, she should be happy! Yuki could well be her guardian angel!

That lifted the huge weight inside of her and she smiled to herself. And went to join the others at her bouffet...

**THE END**

(A/N: So... that's it! The sequel to this is out soon! It's called 'In The Arms Of An Angel' look out for it! Yuki returns! Anywho. I had a great (and stressful) time writing this piece! Please review as it has taken me 3 months to plan, and another god-knows how long to write! Anyways thanks for reading my story! People who love Yuki, I'm sorry! 'In The Arms Of An Angel' will be out soon! So it's not all bad news! "See you Space Cowboy..." -**Jay-4-u**)


End file.
